Naruto: Succubi King
by Poke'boy24
Summary: (Adopted from King of the Fallen with a few changes.) Naruto, after a brutal beating by the Villagers, is found by a Mysterious Woman and takes him away. Years later, he returns to Konoha completely different, for he is now stronger, smarter, and hungry for more than just Ramen. Contains: Bashing, Lemons, and other stuff inside. (Image created by me, KidJuly24)(On hold for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 here with a new Story as well as special thanks to King of the Fallen for letting me adopt this.**

**So here is Naruto: Succubi King with a few changes.**

**Summary: Naruto, after a brutal beating my the Villagers, is found my a Mysterious Woman and takes him away. Years later, he returns to Konoha completely different, for he is now stronger, smarter, and hungry for more than just Ramen.**

**Contains: Breast Expansion, Enslavement, Pregnancy, Lemons, Female Monster Transformation, Bashing, Character Deaths, and Grey Incubus Naruto x Harem.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, or any other Characters/Elements from other Series that may or may not appear in the Story.**

**So with no more delays, let move on with the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ / /Chapter 1: Saved by the Demoness/ / /  
**  
**/ / / / /**

It was Nighttime in the Leaf Village Konoha as sounds of cheering can be heard from in an alleyway as a group of drunk villagers were torturing/beating a Six year old kid.

The Kid has short Spiky Sun-kissed Blonde hair that was messed up from both the beating and lack of care, Blue eyes that were bloodshot and a little swollen from crying, and Whisker-like Birthmarks on his face that was bloody beaten along with his ragged clothes that was also covered with blood, dirt, tears, and cuts.

"KILL THE DEMON! !"

"DIE YOU HELL SPAWN! !"

"MAKE THE DEMON PAY! !"

"AVENGE THE FOURTH! !"

The Villagers cheered and cried like psychos as they continued to beat the Boy until he was in a puddle of his own blood.

**/ /Warning: Horror/Gore Scene Ahead, skip this if you don't want to see this/ /**

The Villagers cheered as they looked at their handy work until one of them, a Gross Drunk Man, step forward and tore the Boy's pants off.

"Since you took my Wife, I'll enjoy making you my Bitch Kyubi." the Man said with a sick twisted grin as he pulled down his pants and underwear showing his hard dick as he was going to rape the Boy as the crowd of Villagers cheered for the Man who will deliver 'justice' to the Demon.

_SSLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG! ! !" the Man cried in agenizing pain as his dick and balls were slashed clean off before quickly dying from blood lost.

The crowd was shock/puking their guts as they saw their 'Hero' die a very horrifying death as they saw a cloaked figure holding a Sword/Spear standing protectively in front of the Boy before slicing the dead Man's head into mush.

"Hey Idiot, you just killed a Man who was going to do justice!" one of the more stupid Villagers yelled before they were slashed down the middle and fell into a pile on the ground.

"No, I just killed a Rapist before he could harm this Child." the Figure said, their voice showing that they were Female, before a group of ANBU appeared with their weapons out.

"You're under arrest for killing two Civilians." the ANBU wearing a Hawk Mask said holding a Katana towards the Figure.

"And where were you when these people were beaten this Child." the Figure said with a tone that makes it more of a statement instead of a question.

"We don't give a damn about that 'Thing' as it was getting what it deserves." a Female ANBU wearing a Moth Mask said in an uncaring venomous tone as she readied her Kunais.

The Figure released a strong amount of KI, causing the ANBU to finch while the Civilians sweated like pigs roasting on a fire, as she tighten the grip on her Sword/Spear while sending the group a death glare from under her hood.

**"Then this Alley shall be your grave."** the Figure said in a dark tone as a dark ominous mist covered the Alley as the Figure stabbed their Sword/Spear into the Moth masked ANBU and slashed upward, spattering blood and a bit of brain matter over two of her Squad members and some frighten Civilians who screamed and puked at the gruesome scene.

"ANBU, ATTACK!" the Hawk masked ANBU commanded as the remaining Squad members charged with their weapons.

The cloaked Figure charged at blinding speed, slashing and slicing the ANBU before stopping in front of the Civilian crowd. The Civilians widen their eyes/puked their guts out as the remaining ANBU quickly fell apart into mush piles of blood and shredded flesh, bones, and clothes as the Figure looked at them with cold dead eyes.

"P-P-Please s-s-spare us!"

"W-We can g-give you w-whatever you w-want, Money, Resources, S-Servants?"

"D-Don't kill us, w-we didn't do anything wrong!"

The Civilians graveled scared as they begged for their lives, but the Figure wasn't having any of their crap.

"No, for your crimes against the Royal Blood, you deserve no mercy." the Figure said coldly as she started attacking the Group, their screams of terror and extreme pain echoing through the night before going dead silent.

**/ /Horror/Gore Scene Over, safe to read now./ /**

After slaughtering the Civilians, the Figure walked over to the unconscious Boy.

Taking her Cloak off, she wrapped the Whiskered face Blonde in it and lift him up into her arms cradling him.

"Don't worry my Prince, for you will be safe now." the Figure said as Demonic Wings sprouted from her back and flew off into the night with the Boy held in her arms.

**/ /The Next Morning, Hokage Office/ /**

Hiruzen was massaging his temple as he was having a major headache about last night events. The moment him and some ANBU checked on the report of missing Civilians, since the ANBU Squad assigned to watch Naruto hadn't reported in this morning, that never returned last night.

"Oh Kami!... " the old Hokage said shocked, his whole body pale, as he and the ANBU with him found what looked like a massacre as the Alley was painted in blood.

"Hokage-sama, whoever did this must had been extremely skilled as it will that Months, maybe even Years to separate and identify by the blood alone." a ANBU wearing a Mantis Mask said as any chances of identifying the bodies were extremely slim as everything from Bones to Clothes were shredded to extremely small bits so getting a positive ID was next to impossible.

"I've hadn't seen this type of carnage since the War times." an ANBU wearing a Bear Mask said, their mask covering their face which was green from seeing the Alley covered completely in dried blood.

"And it seem they were sliced beyond any Blade could accomplish, not even the Kenjutsu Styles from Kiri are this bloody." a ANBU wearing a Cat Mask added, having faced against Kiri Swordsmen herself, having never seen this kind of damage before.

"Well whoever did this, let play to Kami we never face them ourselves." Hiruzen said as he'll be needing a _LOT_ of Sake to help forget seeing this scene.

**/ /Unknown Location/ /**

"Now you'll be safe Naruto-sama, for tomorrow we'll be teaching you about your Abilities and take your proper place as King." the Mystery Woman said, setting the Boy known as Naruto onto a soft bed as six different pair of eyes watched from around in the shadows as they all had wide smiles, happy to have their Prince back and excited to help him become King.

**/ / / / /**

**That's the first Chapter and once again special thanks to King of the Fallen for letting me adopt this Story.**

**See you all next time and Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello out there all my fellow Authors/Readers, Poke'boy24 here with the second chapter of Naruto: Succubi King.**

**Remember I DON'T own Naruto or any other Series Elements/Characters that may or may not appear.**

**Before we hit the Story, let hit the Reviews shall we.**

**insanemaelstorm: Both of your questions will soon be answered in this chapter.**

**UnsanMusho: A little mix of both really, but who they'll be will be a surprise for you'll have to read to see. ;)**

**Now then, let get on with the Story! ! !**

**/ / / / /**

**/ / /Family Reunion and Council/ / /**

**/ / / / /**

Softly stroking her fingers through Naruto's hair, the Woman could only sigh as she looked at him lovingly. "Don't worry Nephew, you're safe now." The figure said as with her cloak removed, we could see her form.

The Woman stood 5ft6inches in height with Brown eyes and Scarlet-Red hair tied in a ponytail while a bhang covered her right eye. She has a lean athletic built with the right amount of muscle tone as well as a slim hourglass figure with round firm G-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat tone stomach with a light 6pack, toned curvy hips with a ass to match connect to nice toned legs. Her outfit consist of a long Blue scarp around her neck, a Black armor bra that hugs her bust nicely, Silver gauntlets that reach up to her biceps, Black skintight short shorts under a White loincloth skirt with a belt tied around her waist, and Black armor stockings that reach her thighs with Silver shin and knee guards.

"Wow, he looks almost exactly like Kushina-nee. Nice work fining him Erza-nee" One of the figures in the shadows said causing the Woman known as Erza to look at them.

"I'm going to let our Mothers know that our Sister's Son is here. You six look after him and let us know when he wakes up." Erza said as she left the room to get their Mothers know that their Grandson is here.

After several minutes, Naruto began groaning as he started to wake up. "_Grooo…_ my head." He groaned rubbing his temple before noticing he was wrapped in a cloak.

"Grad to see you up." A cheery voice said startling him as he looked to see six figures walking from out of the shadows.

The first was a Woman who stood 5ft6inches in height long Rose-Red hair, Dark-Green eyes, and Light-Green skin. Her figure is a slim and curvy hourglass with large ample I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat tone stomach, wide curvy hips with a soft ass connected to long smooth toned legs. Her outfit consist of a Red button shirt with only one button buttoned, looking ready to pop, revealing a lot of her cleavage as well as her stomach, and Dark-Green skintight short shorts.

The second was also a Woman but looks a little younger as she was 5ft in height with Platinum Blonde hair tied in a ponytail, Red eyes, pointed ears, and Mocha skin. Her figure was more slim than the first Woman with lighter curves with perky firm E-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat stomach, soft curvy hips with a cute bubble butt connected to smooth toned legs. Her outfit consist of a Navy-Blue crop top hugging her bust, matching short shorts, Black stockings that reach her kneecaps, and Brown shoes.

The third Woman's appearance surprises him since she's 5ft5inches with Black hair, matching Fox ears on her head, Gold color eyes, and Red whisker-like marks on her face. Her figure has an athletic built along with a curvy hourglass with huge full round I-cup breasts, slim waist with a toned flat stomach, wide hips with a plump ass with 9 Silver Fox tails behind her swaying softly. Her outfit consist of a Red strapless top, Black skirt, White knee-socks and Black dress shoes.

The fourth Woman's, like the last one, appearance surprises he as she was a Anthropomorphic Dog standing 5ft7inches in height with Brown eyes, Light-Brown fur, and long Dark-Brown hair with a bhang covering her right eye. She have a muscular built but still have feminine curves giving her an hourglass figure with large firm H-cup breasts, a slim toned waist with a 6pack abs, wide hips with her tail swaying over her nice toned ass connected a strong smooth toned legs. Her outfit is a White strapless battle-dress with a Blue ribbon tied around her waist like a belt.

The fifth was a Girl around his age with Brown hair, Blue eyes, and Tanned skin wearing a Light-Blue sleeveless shirt, Brown pants, and Blue sandals.

The sixth and final was also a Girl his age with who was also like the third Woman with Golden Blonde hair with Fox ears on her head, Gold eyes, and 3 Gold Fox tails that were wagging excitedly wearing a White Kimono with Red linings, White ankle socks, and Red sandals.

"W-Who are you a-all!? W-Where am I!?" Naruto asked panicky thinking that they were going to kill him.

"Woah woah, calm down now Naruto. We're all family here." The Green skin Woman said, using her pheromones to try to calm him down.

"Y-Yeah right! I already fell for that 'we're all family here' trick once, and Naruto Uzumaki doesn't fall for the same trick twice, Believe It!" the whisker face Boy exclaimed, tossing the cloak he was wrapped in off, before running at surprising speed leaving behind a group of stunned Women and blushing Girls.

"D-Did y-you s-see how b-big he was?" the three tail Fox Girl asked, her eyes widen and drool leaking from her mouth, as she nudged the girl next to her.

"Y-Yeah, and h-he wasn't e-even exacted yet." The other Girl said, the same expression on her face, as both of them were having naughty ideas they can't wait to try in a few years.

"I-If h-he's that big n-now, just wait until he gets older." The Fox Woman added, both her and the Dog Woman unconsciously rubbing their thighs together as their Sister's Son flashed them without realizing it.

**/ /With Naruto/ /**

Running through the halls Naruto continuing to move as he has one thing on his mind.

_'Gotta find a way out. Gotta find a way out. Is there a draft in here?'_ he thought as he continue to run before colliding into something hard while his face was buried into something big and soft.

"Oh my, if you wanted to play with my breasts all you had to do was ask." A Female voice giggled perversely as Naruto pulled his face away and looked up.

The person he ran into was a Woman standing 5ft8inches in height with long Scarlet hair tied into braids and Brown eyes. Her figure is a curvy hourglass with large firm I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat stomach, wide hips with a soft bubble butt connected to smooth toned legs. Her outfit consist of a Black cloak, a skintight Black top with a diamond shaped opening revealing a lot of her cleavage, Black gloves that reaches to her biceps, Black skintight short shorts under a loincloth skirt, and Black heels that reach up to her thighs.

Standing behind her were Erza along with two Women and two Girls.

The first Woman had the same appearance as the Platinum Blonde he met earlier with pointed ears and Mocha skin only she looked older as well as being 5ft5inches in height with long Blackish-Purple hair and Gold color eyes. Her figure also the same only fuller and more curvy with full round I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat stomach, wide hips with a plump ass connected to long luscious legs. Her outfit consist of a Purple strapless top, Purple fingerless gloves that reach her biceps, Blackish-Purple short shorts, and Purple stockings that reach up to her thighs.

The second Woman looked like an older version of the Fox Girl with the same hair and eye color. Her figure was a curvy hourglass with large round I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat stomach, wide hips with a plump ass and 9 Golden Fox tails swaying behind her. Her outfit consist of a White Kimono with the top open, showing a lot of her cleavage, Red pants and Red sandals.

Next were the two Girls who were also around his age that look like Sisters with one having Dark Blue hair and Black eyes wearing a Black full body suit and the other with Orange-Blonde hair and Black eyes wearing a White full body suit.

"Naruto-sama was about to be raped by those stupid Humans when I found him, but I took care of them along with those Guards that were supposed to watch over him." Erza said causing the three Women to look angry at hearing that.

"Those fucking Humans, they will all pay for hurting our Grandson as well as Heir to the throne." The Dark skin Woman said with disgust in her voice.

"Not if I turn them into Toads first." The older Scarlet hair Woman said, angry at the Village but was proud of her Daughter for killing the disgusting pigs that harmed her Grandson.

"I knew letting our Kushina-chan marry that bastard was a terrible idea, but we know she inherited all three of our tempers." The Golden-Blonde Fox Woman added knowing how stubborn their Daughter could be.

"Okay, can someone please explain what's going on here!?" Naruto exclaimed, feeling both annoyed and confused about what's happening as well as who these people are.

"Oh look at who sounds so in charge, you are so cute!" the older Scarlet Woman said motherly, pinching his cheeks causing him to pout causing them to gush at how cute he was being.

"Before we explain, let get you some Pants on since your would-be Rapist tore yours up." Erza said causing Naruto to look at her confuse before looking down.

"Guess that would explain the draft… " he muttered to himself, his face burning red in embarrassment upon realizing he was half naked.

**/ /Konoha, Council Chamber/ /**

Sarutobi was rubbing his temple trying to ease his headache from both sides, Civilian and Shinobi, arguing about that massacre that was discovered this morning.

"I say it was that Demon that killed them, we should kill it now as punishment!" a Member of the Civilian exclaimed, along with the other members demanding the boy's death for killing their people.

"We do not know if it was the Boy since there wasn't enough evidence!" Inochi Yamanaka argued, tire of hearing the Civilians demanding for the Boy's death at every Council meeting.

"I agree with Yamanaka-san, without any logical evidence, there is nothing trying the Boy to the Murders." Shibi Aburame added, since a Six year not even in the Academy could never preform that amount of carnage**(I'm changing the Age for the Academy Genins)** so it had to be someone, or something, else to kill those Civilians and ANBU.

"Fuck your stupid logic! That Demon did this as we should of killed it when it was powerless." Another Civilian yelled back, demanding blood for his Brother that was killed last night by the Hell Spawn.

"Told you should have given the Boy to me Sarutobi, then the Jinchuriki wouldn't had lashed out at his Masters." Danzo said, wanted to mold Naruto into the ultimate Weapon who would obey him and him alone.

"In case you all forgotten that it's IMPOSSIBLE for a SIX YEAR OLD to even fight against a group of Civilians AND ANBU Agents, let alone kill them!" Shika Nara argued, annoyed since he couldn't get his daily nap in today because of the stupid Civilian who blame the Boy for about EVERYTHING that goes wrong it the Village.

One even blame him for their toothpaste running out, TOOTHPASTE for crying out loud!

The Council continued arguing for the next few hours causing the old Hokage to groan as his headache was getting worse.

"ENOUGH! ! ! If you all would have notice that this amount of blood-shed could NEVER be cause by a Six year old, condition or no condition, meaning that Someone or Something had killed all those people. This mean whoever or whatever painted that alleyway could still be IN the Village." Sarutobi said with authority while releasing enough KI to shut both sides up. "Now since there is nothing else to discuss, then this meeting is over!" he added as both sides left the chamber leaving him alone.

"I need a Bottle of Sake and some Icha Icha to calm my nerves." The old Hokage muttered to himself, heading to his Office for his secret stash of Sake and Books, only for his eyes to widen because once he stepped inside, he saw over 20 Human-sized stacks of paperwork waiting for him.

**"**_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !... ….. ….. ….. …..**_**"** his scream echoed around the whole Village causing Civilians to rush back into their homes as well as every Bird to fly away from the noise.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the end of the second Chapter as well as thank you all for waiting.**

**Now here is a Special Treat for you all, whoever can guess the identity of ALL the Women/Girls that were introduced in this Chapter, then I'll add YOUR choice of Character, be it one or a group that can be from any Anime/Original Character(s), to be either a member of Naruto's Harem, Leader of a Specie/Clan, or an Antagonist that Naruto will face off against every now and again.**

**See you all next time! **


End file.
